


Gravedigger

by Jackvbriefs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, BadBoy!Draco, Cigarettes, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Face-Fucking, HP Kinkuary 2021, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackvbriefs/pseuds/Jackvbriefs
Summary: “You are awfully mouthy for someone in your position.” Malfoy took a long, deep drag from his cigarette, gaze tracing the length of Harry's prone form, before pressing his green dragonhide boot a little harder against Harry’s throat. The glinting scales did wonders for those burning emerald eyes. Clashed like hell with the crimson Auror robes, though.Harry swallowed, hard enough Malfoy felt the movement beneath the ball of his foot.“I thought you liked my mouth?" Harry said, voice tight.“Only when it’s full."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Gravedigger

**Author's Note:**

> For HP Kinkuary 2021, Day 19 - Smoking

“You are awfully mouthy for someone in your position.” Malfoy took a long, deep drag from his cigarette, gaze tracing the length of Harry's prone form, before pressing his green dragonhide boot a little harder against Harry’s throat. The glinting scales did wonders for those burning emerald eyes. Clashed like hell with the crimson Auror robes, though. 

Harry swallowed, hard enough Malfoy felt the movement beneath the ball of his foot. 

“I thought you liked my mouth?" Harry said, voice tight.

“Only when it’s full." Malfoy flicked some ash off the end, and together, they watched it flitter down. It caressed Harry’s temple where it landed, leaving a trail of grey along the golden skin.

Malfoy knelt slowly. His knees framed the sides of Harry's face, his arse settled high on Harry's chest. "Though you had that Ministry ceremony earlier." His free hand trailed over Harry's lips, then down, down over the straining cords of his neck, the stuttering Adam's apple, the bite marks Malfoy’d left the night before. "It's probably been full of shite all day. Swallowing down those pretty lines they gave you about the future and all those prospects out before us."

The hand tightened in Harry's collar before trailing on. Harry watched its progress, the rings flashing in the light when the long fingers brushed the obvious swell of Malfoy's cock. 

"I bet you spat them back so well for the crowd. Their righteous Chosen One." Malfoy put the ciggy between his lips, using both hands to undo the zipper of his dark jeans. 

"Tell me," Malfoy said, words slurred around the filter as he rose up just enough to slide the fabric down his hips, to tug himself free. "Once I've fucked your mouth: which one went down easier?"

**Author's Note:**

> Could not help myself. Smoking kink is a weakness. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
